Communications systems have been disclosed in which information is sent to a particular receiver by means of a correspondingly modulated radio message originating from a stationary or mobile sender. For many uses, this bilateral communication is completely sufficient. However, there is an increasing demand for multilateral information exchange between moving bodies. Moving bodies are understood here to mean, in the broadest sense, any bodies which can change location in relation to one another, for example even driverless transport systems which are equipped with a separate intelligence and coordinate their movements with one another. In the following, though, the considerations primarily relate to vehicles of street, rail, and air traffic.